Love and miracles
by writestories315
Summary: Memories of love


Title - Love and Miracles

Spoilers - none really

Disclaimer - Let's think about this one Skippy…no I don't own them.

Summery - Memories of love

Author's Notes - This takes place in a few years, in the same timeline as Sweet Dreams. The song is called 'The Love Song' by Jeff Bates. I heard this while I was driving home and the song just hit me. Hope you like it.

Thanks to Dae for Beta-reading.

_**Originally written 2003**_

* * *

**Rabb Household**

**Alexandria**

**12:35am**

'Man, am I tired and hungry. No more late flights.' Harm thought as he walked into his home. He took his coat off and placed it on the coat rack, then toed his shoes off and kicked them over to the shoe mat on the floor. He let a slight chuckle escape his lips as he thought about the concept of the shoe mat next to the door.

"_It's better putting your shoes under the end table," his wife told him when she came home that afternoon with the mat._

He placed his keys into the bowl sitting on the table next to the door. He was about to walk into the kitchen when a picture of himself and his mother caught his eye. He looked at the picture and remembered a night a long, long time ago.

"_Mommy," Harm said as he walked into his mothers bedroom._

_Trish sat up and looked at her five year old son, "What's wrong, Darling?"_

"_I had a nightmare," Harm clutched his stuffed lion closer to his chest._

_Trish smiled at her son. "Come here, I'll hold you till it's all better." Harm then quickly climbed onto her bed and settled into her arms. "Now close your eyes and everything will be all right. I promise." _

"_Okay, Mommy," Harm closed his eyes and snuggled into the pillow under his head._

_Trish watched as Harm closed his eyes as tightly as he could, then she set her head on the pillow and closed her own eyes. "Mommy?" Harm asked after a few seconds._

"_Does Daddy have nightmares?"_

"_I'm sure he does, I know I do," Trish said trying to reassure her son._

"_When's Daddy coming home?" _

"_Soon, honey. Now you better get sleep before I forget what you asked for your birthday gift," Trish teasingly warned._

_Harm's eyes flew open. "I want a new baseball and glove, Mommy, like Timmy has."_

_Trish kissed his forehead. "I know, honey. But Mommy needs to get her sleep, so she can remember. Your birthday is at the end of this month."_

"_Okay, Mommy, I love you." Harm kissed her cheek._

"_I love you, Harmon," Trish returned his sentiment and kissed her son's forehead._

Harm smiled at the memory, then continued his way to the kitchen. He turned on the light and walked over to the refrigerator when a note attached to the door handle caught his eye. 'H- Andrew is at a sleepover, his baseball game is at one tomorrow. Meredith and AJ have Elizabeth, something about showing Francesca what two year olds are all about. There is lasagna in here for you and salad. I love you and join me in bed after you eat. Love, Angel.'

Harm chuckled at the note, then opened the refrigerator and took out the salad that was in there waiting for him. He sat at the table and looked at the different papers that were there as he ate. One of papers was Andrew's Baseball Schedule. For some reason as he looked at that paper he found himself thinking about another memory.

"_Well, I think that is everything," Trish said as a now six year old Harm sat at the kitchen table._

"_You sure, Mommy?" Harm asked as he looked at his gifts and not finding the baseball or glove that he wanted._

_Trish looked around the room. "Yes, that's it."_

"_Oh," Harm said sadly. Then there was a knock at the door and Harm looked at he front door from the kitchen table. "That's probably Timmy, Mommy."_

_Trish smiled at the door then her son. "Go answer it then."_

_Harm stood up from the table and ran to the door. He opened the door and his jaw dropped. Standing at the door wasn't his friend Timmy, but his father. "Daddy!" Harm yelled as he launched himself into his father's arms._

"_Hey Harm!" Harm Sr. said picking his son up and giving him a bear hug. "Don't you have a birthday today?"_

"_You know I do, Daddy," Harm said looking at his father from his place in his arms._

"_That's good because I heard that there was a little boy who wanted something special," Harm Sr. said with a smirk. He then placed Harm on the porch and pointed over to a gift box sitting on the floor. "Happy birthday, Son."_

_Harm ran to the gift and opened it and pulled out a brand new baseball and glove. "How did you know, Daddy?"_

"_I'm a dad, I know everything," Harm Sr. said as Trish smiled as she watched her family. "I'm only in town for the night so what do you say, we try that new glove out?"_

"_Okay, Daddy," Harm said as he and father went into the front yard and started to play catch. Trish wiped away a tear as she watched her two Harms in the yard._

Harm wiped a tear from his own eye as he thought about that day. It was the last time he saw his father. He took a deep breath to get a hold of his emotions. He cleaned up his mess and walked into the hallway ready to go upstairs. But once again he found himself getting wrapped up in a memory. He was looking at a picture of himself and Frank. He was seventeen in the photo and it was taken after a the JV Baseball Finals Game. His team won due to his home-run.

"_Harm, come here, I want to take a picture of you and Frank," Trish said with a smile._

"_Come on, Mom," Harm whined, slightly embarrassed because of his friends watching._

_Frank then walked over to Harm. "The quicker she takes the picture the less embarrassed you'll be."_

"_Thanks, Frank," Harm said. Then they stood there and Trish took the photo._

"_I'm proud of you, Son. You played a good game," Frank said to Harm._

"_Did everything my dad taught me, Frank," Harm said._

"_He taught you well," Frank smile to the young man knowing the love that Harm felt towards his father._

_Trish smiled as she walked over. "Are you and the boys going out?"_

"_Yeah, we're meeting up at Pop's Diner for coke and fries. Then a few of us might go to Denny's house," Harm told his mother._

"_Well, then it's a good thing Frank met me here." Trish said._

"_Why?" Harm asked._

"_So you can borrow my car," Frank said as he held the keys to his car._

_Harm looked at the keys. "Thanks, Frank."_

"_No problem, just drive carefully," Frank smiled as Harm took the keys into his hand._

_Harm smiled. "I know, and I'll call if I'm going to stay over at Denny's."_

_Trish then kissed Harm on the cheek. "Good boy. We'll see you later. We love you."_

"_I know, Mom," Harm said as he tried to play off his mother kissing him in front of his friends._

Harm smiled at the photo, thinking about how Frank had been there for him for so long. "We'll have to call them after the game tomorrow. Andrew loves to tell his grandparents about his ball games."

He then proceeded to walk up the stairs but found himself stopping at almost every step to look at the many pictures on the wall. Some were of his childhood, a few of his wife's life, but the majority of them were of the kids. He smiled as he saw the one that Harriet took as he proposed to his wife.

"_Good job, Colonel," Harm approached her in the court room where he just lost another case to her._

"_Thank you, Commander. You did pretty good yourself," Mac said with a smile._

_He held the door open for her as she passed by him. "Can I walk you to your office?"_

"_I guess so, but don't think I'm forgetting that you own me dinner now," Mac smiled smartly as they left the court room._

_The two of then chatted as they made their way to her office. Once inside her office Harm grinned at her. "Can I give you a congratulatory kiss?"_

"_I thought we decided to stop doing that here," Mac said as she set her files on her desk._

"_Well, I figured we should forget about that rule since I'm leaving," Harm said._

_Mac turned around and looked at him. "You're leaving?"_

"_Yeah, I have to," Harm told her bluntly. Mac stared at him with a confused look on her face. "Mac, you know both of us can't stay here."_

"_The Admiral has allowed it so far," Mac said nervously._

_Harm quickly grabbed her hands. "Yeah, but all that is changing today."_

"_Harm..." Mac said with confusion and a fear building up inside her._

"_I'm leaving JAG, not you," Harm said as he got more nervous._

"_Why are you leaving?" Mac asked taking a deep breath._

_Harm fought his lips from turning into a smile. "Because we can't serve together if we're married."_

"_But we're not…" Mac said as she realized what he said. However, her realization was a little off as Harm kneeled down in front of her and pulled a diamond ring out of his pocket._

"_I love you and I want to marry you. Will you be my wife?" Harm asked with fear and love around him, as his heart raced in his chest._

_Mac blinked slowly as a tear fell her eye. Then she slowly shook her head and whispered "Yes." Harm smiled and slid the ring onto her finger, he kissed the ring as it sat upon her finger for the first time. Then he stood up and kissed her passionately. _

_As their lips broke apart Harm chuckled at her and wiped the tears from her eyes. "What, no witty comeback?"_

_Mac laughed. "Give me awhile. I love you." _

"_I love you," Harm told her again._

Harm then walked two more steps and found their wedding picture. The wedding took place on the beach at sunrise, Harm in his dress whites and Mac in a white gown. Their first kiss was shared as the sun kissed the ocean. He remembered the tears on his face as Chaplain Turner pronounced them husband and wife.

He laughed at the next picture as it showed them at the end of the Arch of Swords.

"_Go Navy!" Sturgis shouted as his sword swatted Mac._

_Harm laughed but quickly stopped as Gunny's sword hit Harm's six with the words, "Semper fi!"_

_He looked at his new wife. Mac returned his look, tightened her grip on his arm, and smiled in happiness. "What, no witty comeback?"_

Harm stepped into the master-bedroom to find Mac asleep in the bed. He went into the bathroom, changed out of his uniform and into his pajama bottoms. As he walked out of the bathroom a small sound caught his attention. He looked to his left and saw the bassinet sitting there holding his two month old daughter Danielle.

"Hey you. We need to be quiet Mommy needs her sleep," he softly whispered as he picked her up.

"Mommy's been up for a while," Mac said as she sat up in the bed.

Harm smiled at his wife of seven years and walked over to the bed with his daughter in his arms. "Did I wake you?"

"No," Mac answered as he sat down next to her. Then they gently kissed each other. "She was fussy till five minutes and twenty-eight seconds before you came home."

"She missed her daddy," Harm said as he looked at the miracle in his arms.

"She's not only one," Mac sighed, leaning against him. Harm wrapped an arm around Mac and held onto her. "What took you so long to get up here?"

"I was just thinking about things," Harm said.

"Like what?" Mac asked.

"Different things," Harm said kissing the top of her head. He then looked at his daughter who was asleep now. "You know I'm still amazed."

"At what?" Mac asked as she softly touched her daughter's head.

"Our kids. How one night of love can lead to this miracle in my arms. For nine months they grow inside you then one day we meet them for the first time." He paused for a second. "I've been trying to think of the happiest day of my life and I can't decide on any one day." He looked at Mac as she chuckled softly at his words. "But I have to say the three days that the doctor said 'It's time to watch your miracle arrive' are up at the top of the list."

"I know," Mac agreed with him. "They are pretty amazing."

"It's cause their Mommy is amazing. I love you," Harm said as he leaned over and kissed Mac on the lips.

"I love you, too."

Harm then looked at Mac and smiled at the shirt she was wearing. "Is that my shirt?"

"Maybe," Mac flirted with him, knowing it was the top to his pajama bottoms.

"I may want to wear that tonight," Harm teased her.

Mac grinned at him. "Why don't you go put her down and then take it off me...?"

"Aye, aye, ma'am!" Harm put Danielle back into the bassinet. He kissed her forehead and then whispered, "Now, you just ignore what Mommy and Daddy are going to do." Then he walked back over to the bed. "You know I thought we settled this whole whose-clothes-are-whose-thing a few months ago."

"Guess you better settle it again," Mac replied smugly as Harm reached the bed and kissed her neck.

"I love you," Harm repeated as he kissed her ear.

"I love you." Mac ran her hand down his back. "And your shirt," She added with a laugh.

Harm then kissed her lips and started to unbutton the top and Mac stopped laughing as his lips trailed down her throat. He then looked into her eyes. "What, no witty comeback?"

Mac glared at him mockingly, "I'll show you a witty comeback." Then she flipped him on the bed.

The rest of the night was filled with their love for each other. And in three rooms their miracles slept, knowing their parents loved them more than life.

**The End**

The Love Song - Jeff Bates

First time I felt it, think I was five years old.  
I was scared, had a nightmare; Momma was there for me to hold.  
Daddy, he was different; he never said it much,  
But I heard him loud and clear when he brought home that ball and glove.  
Then it took on a brand new meaning,

I wasn't just a boy no more, when she moved in next door.

Where you from? What's your name?  
Wanna go to my game?  
Got the keys to my Dad's old truck.  
Turn the radio off to remember the song,  
We held hands and there we was,  
Love.

Pages kept on turnin', there I was with someone else.  
First time in my lifetime, I wasn't livin' for myself.  
I knew I wasn't fallin', anywhere I'd fell before.  
This place was different: it was deeper, it was more.  
Then it took on a brand new meaning,  
Yeah, it was strong and it was true, knew what I had to do.

Found a ring, hit my knees,  
Couldn't talk, couldn't breathe,  
My heart had me all choked up.  
Said: "I do," as we cried; wedding bells,  
Waved goodbye, the whole church knew it was:  
Love.

Then it took on a brand new meaning,  
When the doctor said: "It's time to watch your miracle arrive."

Thank the Lord, cut the cord.  
Take her home, help her grow.  
And complete the circle of love.  
Love.

That's the circle of love.

To fade out.


End file.
